


The Secret Keeper

by laurasfantasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurasfantasia/pseuds/laurasfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siria Black has kidnapped baby Harriet and yanked Remy into her plans, while Petra proclaims their guilt for the deaths of the Potters in the Daily Prophet. With a national manhunt underway the duo must make their way to Hogwarts to clear their names, all while learning how in Merlin's name you look after a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godric's Hollow

Straight ahead, smoke drifted into the sky.

Just a bonfire. Early for 5th November, but still just a bonfire. Surely.

Siria squeezed the accelerator of her bike and roared through the air. She pulled out her wand ready, even though it was just a bonfire. In the Potters’ back garden. No. From their house.

Merlin, their _house_. Siria’s stomach dropped with the bike. It crashed to the ground and she jumped off it, running forward a few feet then halting to take in the scene fully.

A hole had been punched through the side of the little cottage. Papers fluttered out and the sofa she had sprawled across so many times was ripped in half. The roof teetered and creaked and as she watched, a beam splintered. It smashed down into the house.

“Jane! Liam!”

Her heart thudded so uncontrollably it felt like it might leap out of her throat at any moment. It was just an accident. One of Jane’s spells gone wrong. They would both be inside fixing it all up now. She ran for the door and jumped the first two steps.

Jane.

She tripped, cracking her elbow on a step, and landed next to a pair of feet. Red and gold. Jane’s Gryffindor slippers. A present from Remy.

“Jane.”

Siria flung her arm up to grab a cold hand.

“Jane!”

She crawled up the stairs, not releasing Jane’s hand. Black curls spiralled out from her face and her glasses lay crooked, halfway down her nose. Her mouth was open and lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling in terror.

“No…” She pressed her other hand to Jane’s cheek then yanked it back, as if burned by the coldness. Waves of nausea rolled a storm in her stomach, threatening to rise up her throat. “No. Come on, Jane. Prongs. It’s not funny – I know you probably think it is you idiot, but it’s not.”

Jane didn’t move and a wild sob escaped from between Siria’s lips.

A cry echoed through the house from upstairs. “Liam? Harriet?”

She pressed her forehead against a step, closing her eyes and counting to try and steady her breathing that wanted to run away without her. She dragged herself up, leaning back against the wall for support. Her head knocked a frame and she turned to gaze in at Jane and Liam on their wedding day. The tiny moving figures hugged each other, staring down at Jane’s—

Siria squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t even think the word.

She leaned down once more to push Jane’s glasses into place and ruffle her hair. No complaints. No threat of a hexing.

The cry came again. She had to move. For Jane. Jane wouldn't want her staring down. Jane would be yelling at her, _Padfoot what are you doing? Go find them!_

“Harriet? Liam? Where are you? It’s Siria!”

She took the rest of the stairs three at a time and slammed into the wall at the top, going too fast to slow down in time. She embraced the impact and ricocheted off it. Using the momentum to swing herself around, she followed the cry that got louder and louder into a wail. The nursery door hung from its hinges and the opposite wall had been blown away, leaving the room open to the chill wind. Liam lay on his front on the yellow carpet, as still as Jane. In the cot behind him sat Harriet.Tears streamed from her eyes but her cries halted in surprise at the sight of Siria. She lifted her arms.

“Mama. Mama!”

Siria cringed as she stepped over Liam and through the remnants of toys that had been blown apart all around the cot, pulling Harriet up into her arms. Tiny black curls, the perfect match to Jane’s, bobbed as Harriet pressed her head against Siria’s shoulder.

“Mama?”

“Sorry, Harri,” Siria whispered. Her voice sounded wrong. Too high. But the whole world felt wrong right now, so that fit.

She knelt next to Liam, making sure to keep Harriet facing the other way, and forced her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. He was cold too.

How? You-Know-Who had been after Harriet – they’d known it for months. So how had she survived alone in her cot, everything around her destroyed, while her parents—

Someone shouted downstairs.

Where was You-Know-Who now? Was she back to finish the job?

She could run down and confront the dark witch – avenge Jane and Liam.

Her thoughts jolted at the concept. Even with Liam at her feet, she still couldn’t take it in. She knew it was true – but she couldn’t process. Her brain shoved the thought away every time it crept up.

“Shh,” she murmured to Harriet, unzipping her leather jacket halfway down and slipping the toddler inside. Harriet stared up at her with big green eyes, tears still glistening on her cheeks and snot running down her chin. Siria wiped it away with one thumb, grimacing. “Just stay quiet for a bit, yeah kid? We gotta get out of here.”

Footsteps thumped up the stairs and Siria leaped behind the cot, pointing her wand at the door. From the street below she could hear other voices and when she looked down she saw muggles gathering.

“Siria!”

Hagrid stood in the door, tears running down her face like a waterfall and pointing a pink umbrella straight at Siria. She caught sight of Liam and released another thunderous sob, then stepped into the room and lowered the umbrella.

“She’s okay… she’s okay, poor wee thing. Give ‘er to me, Siria. Orders from Dumbledore.”

Siria gripped Harriet tighter. “What orders?”

“Gotta take ‘er to some muggles. Aunt and uncle. She’ll be safe there.”

Siria stared at Hagrid in disbelief. “Liam’s brother? They hate magic! You can’t send her there!”

“Sorry, Siria. That’s me orders.”

Siria shook her head and took another step back, zipping her coat back up and supporting Harriet with one arm. The wind buffeted against her. She couldn't lose Harriet. She was all that was left in the world of her best friend.

“Sorry, Hagrid. They made me godmother. That’s my orders.”

“Siria—“

She jumped and her motorbike roared into life, jumping up to catch her. She ignored the muggles’ screams and flew up into the night, leaving a nightmare behind and with a tiny bundle of warmth pressed against her chest.

* * *

Siria hammered on the door. Her breathing came hard and fast, images of the Potters’ house flashing like lightning through her mind. Harriet had fallen asleep and only her gentle, rhythmic snores kept Siria anchored to reality.

She lifted a hand to pound on the door again but it swung open. Remy appeared in a faded dressing gown and her eyes widened. It had been three months since they had last seen each other. Three long, distrustful months. Her stomach twisted with a thousand bittersweet memories.

“I didn’t know where else to go.”

Remy’s eyes dropped to the bulge cradled under her jacket, her eyebrows furrowed. She smothered a yawn before speaking.

“What—?"

Shit. She didn’t know.

“It’s Jane and Liam.”

Remy’s face dropped, terror shining from her eyes. Harriet wiggled inside Siria’s jacket.

“Please Remy, can I come in?”

She brushed back her hair to reveal the top of Harriet’s head poking out. This time Remy’s mouth fell open.

“Siria!”

She stepped aside and Siria hurried in, unzipping the jacket. She carefully pulled Harriet out then held the toddler out to Remy. Remy was good with little kids. She’d know what to do. Harriet wiggled, a soft moan escaping her lips

“Siria!” Remy hissed again, reaching out to take Harriet and rocking her slightly until she settled again.

She met Siria’s eyes, the fearful question shining through. Siria averted her gaze, slumping down in a lumpy armchair and pressing one hand over her face. Jane stared back up from the stairs, her glasses crooked.

“ _They’re gone._ ” Her lips moved, but no sound came out. She peeked through her fingers at Remy and tried again. “They’re gone. She got them.”

Remy’s face turned ashen, highlighting her scars more than ever. She stumbled backwards, the hand not holding onto Harriet fumbling out for the table behind her. It wobbled as she grabbed it, the picture frames shaking. Pictures of their school days. Pictures of her family. Pictures of Jane and Liam.

“Why did you come here?” Remy asked in a hushed tone, but Siria could tell she already knew the answer. For Siria to come to Remy for help now, after months of not trusting her, meant only one thing - someone else was the traitor. Someone else had betrayed the Potters.

Someone called Petra.

* * *

**New story! As you have probably already worked out, all characters are genderswapped. Because why the hell not? (Plus a slightly new spin on a story I'm sure has been told before many times.) Very approximately I think there'll be slightly less than 20 chapters in this. I'm writing it for nanowrimo so hopefully should be quick updates. Please do let me know what you think as well as anything in particular you might like to see in a concept like this, I'll see if it strikes my imagination.**


	2. Hit Wizards

Harriet's screams pierced the small house and Remy walked back and forth across the kitchen, murmuring nonsense to her in between focusing her attention on Siria.

"We need to go to the Order."

Remy tossed Harriet gently into the air but she just screamed louder. Early morning sunlight shone through the window and Siria could feel the shadows under her own eyes. Her body demanded sleep, but her mind fled from the idea. As long as she was awake, she could keep refocusing her thoughts.

"Dumbledore didn't know Petra was the secret keeper. She thought it was me - that was the plan."

"Even more reason to go to them and make sure they know the truth. What else - hey, hey, shh cutie, please - what else did you think was going to happen? Hide out in my house until - what?"

"Until the neighbours come banging on the door asking when you had a baby at this rate," Siria muttered.

Remy pushed Harriet out at Siria.

"Wha-"

"You're her godmother. You're the one who brought her here. I need to think."

Grudgingly, Siria received Harriet back and jiggled the child in her arms. How could babies cry for so long? She wasn't even a baby anymore really, she was one. One year olds shouldn't cry this much. They should be more mature. Harriet gave a particularly intense scream that rang in Siria's ears.

"So we need to get to the Order, who probably think you're a traitor at the moment, and explain it all to them."

"Then hope they believe me. And stop Dumbledore sending Harriet to those idiot muggles. What was she thinking?"

"Probably thinking that you were the traitor?"

Harriet grabbed a handful of Siria's hair and yanked hard. Siria yelped. Harriet, tears still shining on her face, giggled.

Knocking echoed through the house.

"By the order of the Minister of Magic, you are to open this door now!"

"Shit." Remy reached out to cover Harriet's ears and glared at Siria. "Sorry, sorry! But we need to go. Now."

"Where's your bike?"

Siria winced as she realised her stupidity. She had been so intent on getting to a safe place for Harriet last night that she had left her bike...

"On the road outside."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

The knocking came again. "You have thirty seconds!"

"They'll be watching the floo network," Remy said, turning in a circle as if she might find inspiration for their escape in her kitchen. "They've probably set charms to stop apparition. They'll see brooms in the sky."

"Alright, how about we stop listing everything we can't do?"

"Out the back."

"Seriously?"

"They'll be expecting magic, not sneaking out like muggles. You know what the Ministry is like."

Harriet whimpered and Siria thrust her hair into the toddler's hands, wincing as she began to pull it again.

"This way. Keep her quiet!"

Siria followed Remy out of the kitchen and down the hallway back to the front room. They passed the back door and Siria frowned at Remy, questioning, but Remy motioned at her to be quiet and keep following. She crouched next to a window and unlatched it, pulling it open.

"Don't use your wand," Remy whispered. "We'll go straight to Diagon Alley, lose them there - it'll be heaving on a Saturday morning."

Siria tucked Harriet back inside her jacket. She frowned at the sight of something on her forehead and brushed her curls away. In the rush she had not noticed before - a lightning bolt scar was engraved on Harriet's forehead. Something powerful had hit the toddler, but she had survived anyway.

There was no time to think on it now. The front door blasted open and Siria slipped out after Remy into the back alley. Remy reached for Siria's hand and it sent a tingle up her arm of memories that seemed ancient now. They ran, crouched over to stay out of sight of the windows. A cat pulled its head out of a bin and stared. Remy led the way into a second back alley and straightened.

"Are you okay? Both of you?"

"Yep."

A bang sounded from where they had just ran from. The pair of them broke into a run again. Harriet began to cry and Siria held her close. They stumbled out into the street of the Leaky Cauldron and Siria pulled up her hood as they approached the pub at a quickmarch.

"What's going on?" Remy whispered to Siria.

Outside the Leaky Cauldron, wizards and witches gathered openly. They gabbled and cheered and cried, reached out to shake unsuspecting muggles' hands. Colourful sparks danced through the sky. A few muggles had stopped to watch, apparently assuming that this was some form of busking.

"I don't know. Let's just get past."

The closer they got, the odder it seemed. They even had wands out. One child flew around in circles on a toy broomstick, prompting excited applause from the gathered muggles. Some wizards at the back of the crowd began singing the Wizards' Anthem, sounding more patriotic than anyone had for a long time in this war, and the rest joined in for a rousing chorus.

_When the moon is high_

_and the owls fly by_

_the wizarding folk will rise!_

_Bless our wands Merlin_

_while we all shall sing_

_no stakes shall tear us down!_

"And no Voldie either!" someone shouted.

Others nearby hushed them, furtive glances around and the clenching of wands telling of fear that had not quite evaporated. Siria and Remy began to wind around the back of the group.

"Hey!"

Siria froze but Remy's hand pressed against the small of her back, urging her on. The voice piped up again, this time accompanied by a cheerful face and a jug of butterbeer thrust forward.

"A drink? A song?"

"Sorry, we're in a hurry."

"A hurry? Why you in a hurry? The Dark Lady is dead! No need to hurry for anythin' today!"

Goosebumps rose on Siria's arms. She looked back to see Remy's reaction but instead caught sight of several hit wizards and an auror running towards them. She pushed past the cheerful man, through the doors and into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, fireworks whizzed and banged among the rafters while Tam the landlady directed the chaos standing on the bar. Her cheeks were bright red and she swayed from side to side, hiccoughing between shouted instructions for more firewhiskey, on the house. All Siria wanted to do was stop and demand to know what had happened. Was You-Know-Who really dead? Was that how Harriet had survived? Had someone arrived at the Potters' house just in time to lure the Dark Lady away? Instinct pushed her on, around the edges of the room. The floor was sticky with spilt beer and Remy grabbed her hand again to stop them being separated.

Just as they reached the back of the room, the front doors were flung open again and a magically amplified voice echoed over the singing and shouts.

"Ministry officials! Make way for Ministry officials, hunting a dangerous Death Eater!"

The crowd parted like a knife had carved straight through it, worried whispers replacing their prior excitement. Remy yanked Siria through the back door and tapped her wand against the brick wall. The entrance to Diagon Alley opened up, revealing a party like none Siria had ever seen before.

The crowd welcomed them with open arms, pushing drinks at them and shouting greetings. They huddled together, squeezing through gaps. The amplified voice sounded again, but out here it was half drowned out by the sheer volume of people.

"This area is under lockdown!"

The crowd pushed and pulled, one side to the other as they tried to make way for the Ministry officials.

"We need to hide," Remy said in her ear.

Siria turned, wiggling through a space to push through the door of an apothecary. They slipped inside. The shop was empty - even the shopkeeper had vanished, probably out with the rest of the crowd. Siria led the way through to the back of the room to a flight of steps she remembered well - just before third year, she and Jane had been banned from this shop for a dungbomb incident. When she glanced back out of the windows she could see the crowd being forced into more orderly lines.

"As a security measure, apparition in this area has been temporarily disabled. If you wish to leave, please queue at one of the designated exit points. We appreciate your cooperation."

Siria swore, this time remembering to cover Harriet's ears, and hurried into the cellar.


	3. Trust

They sat back to back; Siria watching the steps into the cellar and Remy staring up at the small window. Harriet's arms were draped around Remy's neck and she snored softly. Soon she would be awake again - and hungry. She had not been impressed by the edible leaves and berries Siria had found in the apothecary's stores.

"Anything new?" Siria whispered.

"No, same patrols - still every ten minutes. Less people out there now. You?"

"No sign of shopkeeper. I reckon you were right - that noise must have been him locking up."

Remy sighed, slumping back. Her head rested on Siria's shoulder for only a second before she straightened.

"Why don't we just go out, Siria? You didn't do anything-"

"No!" Siria swivelled on the tiled floor to shake her head vehemently at Remy. "They won't believe me - and why would they, with my family? It's better that we go straight to the Order. They know me beyond my surname."

She rolled her eyes in disdain. All trust in the Ministry had vanished when they had brushed aside Regina's disappearance. She knew what they thought of her family, of other families like hers. And fair enough, a lot of it had good cause, but they couldn't comprehend the idea of someone falling far from the tree. Not just far - on the other side of the planet. She could almost hear them now, talking about how _of course_ it would be her who was the traitor.

Remy frowned at her, squinting. Siria tensed. She recognised that look. It was the same look Remy had always given Siria and Jane when they had lied about pulling their latest prank.

"Why were you at their house last night?"

Suspicion laced her tone. Not once since Siria had turned up on her doorstep last night had Remy questioned her intentions so far - but they had been rather busy until now, keeping Harriet quiet and running from hit wizards.

"Don't you trust me? I saved Harriet."

"Like you trusted me?"

Siria couldn't meet Remy's eyes. They had never spoken of it before. Siria had given excuses at first for why she couldn't attend Remy's Sunday roasts or meet up for a pint or a game of wizarding chess. She had closed herself off, not letting herself be around Remy to keep her resolve firm. Just until the war was over and she could shake that terrible thought that one of her best friends might be a traitor. Petra's chubby, smiling face meandered through her vision and she clenched her fists. Remy misunderstood.

"Are you angry with me now? For talking about it? I need to know I can trust you, Siria - I want to, of course I do. Just like I know you wanted to trust me, but you couldn't let yourself because Jane was in danger. It's okay, I understand why you did it. It's why I never doubted you - I knew you were loyal to Jane above everything and that was the only reason you'd stop coming round. But now, for Harriet, I need to know. Is she safe with you?"

Siria reached out a hand to tuck one finger among Harriet's curls and twirl it out slowly. A smile ghosted her lips and in that moment she saw Jane again, smiling as she talked to Liam. That particular smile had always been reserved for Liam.

"I went to their house because I was visiting Petra," Siria replied slowly. She brushed around the memories carefully as she spoke, not letting herself comprehend them fully. "I visited every week, just to check up on her in case she was attacked. But the safehouse was empty. I thought she'd probably just gone out for a walk, so I waited, but she didn't come back. Then I thought she'd gone to visit someone, maybe her family, but I went to see Jane and Liam just in case."

The end of the story hung in the air. Siria hadn't given any details of what she had found and Remy had not asked for them. It still seemed like a dream that couldn't possibly be true; a crystal-clear nightmare she couldn't wipe from her memory.

"She's safe with me. I swear, nothing with hurt her." Siria met Remy's gaze. "Or you."

Remy layered her fingers over Siria's hand on the floor and smiled. Her thumb twitched under the hold.

"I know. I just had to hear it."

They sat in silence for a few moments, with only Harriet's sleepy mumbles breaking the quiet. Siria risked meeting Remy's gaze and regretted it immediately, her stomach twisting as unbidden feelings tumbled up. She pulled her hand away and stood.

"We need to get out of here. Sooner or later they'll start searching."

She walked over to the edge of the cellar, away from Remy, and peeked through the tiny window. Diagon Alley looked more like normal now, with people doing shopping rather than throwing fireworks. She took a breath and pushed the feelings down. She'd repressed it all for so long - now was not the time to complicate things further.

"You can transform," Remy suggested.

Siria nodded, moving away from the window to search the ingredients and potions stacked along the shelves at the edges of the cellar. She picked up a wrinkled grey root and tucked it under her arm, then unscrewed the lid of a bottle to take out a handful of beetle eyes.

"Siria, I'm not sure if we'll have time to actually brew a potion..."

Siria grinned and turned on Remy, pulling her wand out.

"Not quite what I hand in mind, Remy dear."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying! Let me know what you'd like to see in this story - more toddler!Harriet antics? Remy/Siria intense talks? Encounters with other canon characters? I have the main plot worked out but it has a certain degree of flexibility.**


	4. Foo!

With her lank, badly cut hair and scraggly beard, Remy glared at the stray dog slinking besides her. The hit wizards barely even glanced at them as they passed through the exit point, more focused on a couple of witches being questioned - one of whom protested loudly that no her child was not called Harriet, she was called Holly.

"Cheer up mate," one of the hit wizards called to Remy as she passed. "She's dead, y'know? Here, buy yourself a drink."

He flicked a sickle at Remy and she fumbled to catch the coin, one hand clinging onto Harriet hidden beneath her coat. Her expression smoothed the second they were on the other side of the barrier, although she still shot Siria a dirty look before turning left. Siria stopped next to a newspaper stand and barked. They would be away from the wizarding world for some time if Remy agreed with her next plan. She had to know - was You-Know-Who really gone? The cover of the Daily Prophet certainly said so - but how?

"Padfoot, come on!"

Siria barked again. The newspaper boy eyed her, fingers on his wand as if she might jump up.

"For Merlin's sake," Remy muttered, marching back and passing the sickle to the newspaper boy.

She rolled her eyes pointedly at Siria as the newspaper boy counted out twenty eight knuts change. She stuck the rolled up newspaper in her pocket and marched on. Siria gambolled after her.

With every step away from Diagon Alley, the excited witches and wizards faded into muggles; locals doing their shopping, tourists with cameras stuck up at the sights. About a mile away, Remy slipped into an alleyway and with her back turned on the main street, opened the baggy coat. Harriet's head poked out, grinning fiercely and gripping handfuls of Remy's cut hair in both hands. Remy tugged at her beard, tearing it off in strips.

"You are the _worst_ friend."

Siria transformed, cackling. "Dunno what you're moaning about _Remus._ Gimme that paper."

Remy shook her head, passing Harriet over. Harriet bounced in Siria's arms, then threw the hair over her and gurgled.

"No. We need to keep moving."

"Is Remy Lupin seriously telling me not to read?" Siria taunted, reaching one hand out for the paper.

Remy rolled her eyes. "Stop messing around Siria. For once. We need to get as far away from Diagon Alley as possible and work out what we're doing."

Harriet poked Siria in the cheek.

"Mama?"

The smile dropped off Siria's face.

"Okay. Where to?"

"Somewhere muggle. Away from all magic. The tube?"

Siria shrugged in acquiescence and followed Remy back onto the main street. Harriet whined into her shoulder and poked her again, then poked her stomach.

"Foo?"

"Soon, Harriet. We just need to walk a bit first."

She frowned up at Siria, dark eyebrows almost touching as they furrowed.

"Foo!"

She wriggled in Siria's hold, feet kicking out to try and touch the pavement.

"Remy?" Siria called ahead, clutching onto Harriet with both arms. Remy stopped next to the Tube sign and turned. "Think we might need to stop for food."

"Can't she wait?"

Harriet's face crumpled, lips wobbling.

"FOO!"

Siria winced, patting Harriet's hair in a desperate attempt to settle her. She released a wail. Siria ignored Remy and turned to her left, walking straight through the entrance to a cafe and plonking herself down in the seat furthest from the windows. Seconds later Remy appeared in the door as well and with a sigh, joined the queue.

Siria bobbed Harriet on her knee. She kept crying. She pushed her hair forward but Harriet swiped it away and cried louder. A muggle tending to his own child in a pushchair sent Siria a sympathetic glance.

Remy sat down opposite and pushed a small glass of milk across the table, then set about cutting up an apple. Siria lifted the milk up to Harriet. Harriet shoved one hand out and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Harriet!"

Remy ran one hand through her too-short hair and passed over a slice of apple as a barista hurried over to clear it up.

"Sorry," Remy muttered to the boy.

Siria offered the apple to Harriet. She stuck out her tongue to try it then nibbled on the end. Her tears began to dry as she took a big bite.

"Thank Merlin for that."

Harriet opened her mouth and dropped the chewed apple and saliva onto Siria's knee.

"Seriously? What do you _eat_? We asked for food, we gave you food!" Siria exclaimed.

This time the father on the next table frowned over with concern. Siria shut her mouth, doing her best to ignore Harriet pressing the apple into her jeans with one pudgy hand. She sent a pleading gaze across the table at Remy, but her friend looked just as bewildered.

"You were with them more than me, didn't they tell you what she ate? Didn't you see what she ate?"

"You think I paid attention to what a 1-year-old was eating when Liam cooked me a fry up? Hey - yeah, you. Can we grab some of that chocolate cake?"

The barista nodded and seconds later placed a huge slice of chocolate cake with butter icing on their table.

"Is that really good for her?" Remy asked dubiously.

"Don't cake if she eats it. Harriet? Cake?" Siria tore off a small piece from the end and held it up in front of Harriet's face. "You like this, I know you do. You stole mine at your birthday party, remember?"

She leaned forward and opened her mouth to bite into it, biting Siria's fingers at the same time. She chewed, swallowed, burped, then reached for the plate on the table. Siria leaned back in relief and pulled it closer so Harriet could grab a fistful of her own.

"Siria... we don't know how to look after a baby," Remy murmured. "We can't just wander around London hoping the Ministry don't find us before we get to the Order. We could on our own, but not with her. We need to go to HQ straight after this."

"Where is it now?"

Remy frowned. "You don't know?"

"No, I've been off the radar for a while. Trying to protect..." Siria trailed off as she remembered the task set for her. She had failed.

"Well _I_ don't know."

_"What?"_

"Why would I know? The Order shut me out months ago, same as you."

Siria put two fingers to her forehead and pressed in where she could feel a headache building.

"So what now?"

"Well we know where one member of the Order is."

"We do?"

"Dumbledore. She'll be at Hogwarts - she won't have wanted to leave her students for a moment."

Siria sat up straighter, her thoughts ticking along. "Dumbledore has a pensieve."

A smile ghosted across Remy's lips. "That'll prove it. It won't just be your word against hers..." She hesitated, then spoke more firmly with a hard glint in her green eyes. "That will prove that Petra is the traitor."


	5. The Daily Prophet

Harriet drooled on Siria's shoulder and a stink drifted up to her nose. Siria scrunched her nose up and waved her wand under her coat. Most of the stink vanished, leaving only a slight pongy smell lingering in the air. At the desk a few feet away, Remus spoke to one of the motel staff with a purse of emergency muggle money Siria had taken to carrying in one hand. It wouldn't last them long and that was reflected in the grungy walls and sticky floor of the hotel.

"D'you want double or twins?"

"Twin beds please."

There was no hesitation - only the slightly higher tone in Remy's voice told Siria that she had noticed the significance as well. Harriet murmured and Siria turned her attention to the toddler, shushing her. She pressed one hand to her newly scarred forehead and frowned at the heat emanating off her. As convenient as it had been for them, she had noticed Harriet sleeping far more than she ever had when Siria had visited Jane and Liam. Was it the effects of whatever spell had been cast on that night?

That night. It was only yesterday.

Jane stared up from the stairs.

Something sharp pierced Siria's heart.

"Here we go," Remy said. She stood next to Siria, smiling and holding up a key card. "Come on, let's get her to bed."

Siria grimaced a half-attempt at a smile and followed Remy up the creaky stairs, shaking her head to try and rid it of that ghost. Harriet's curls, already so much like her mother's, made it difficult.

The door beeped and Remy pushed it open to reveal a tiny room with two twin beds pushed against the walls and a yellowing cot between them. Siria lowered Harriet carefully and Remy arranged the blanket over her.

"That scar's from last night, isn't it?" Remy asked, brushing one delicate finger over Harriet's forehead with a troubled expression. Siria could easily recall the names that Remy had been called in her first year for the scars on her face, before their quartet had formed more of a reputation that had stopped even Petra being teased.

"Yup. Unless it was one of Jane's pranks, left over."

Siria wasn't sure which thought was worse. She took one step back before her legs hit the bed and she sat, glancing back out of the window. It was dark out and fireworks spun through the air of north London - some muggle, for Bonfire Night, but others of a decidedly magical origin. People were still celebrating.

"Can I read the Prophet now?"

Remy reached into the pocket of her coat which she had thrown onto her bed and passed the paper over. She peered through the window as well, looking at her reflection rather than the fireworks. She tugged one length of ragged hair down and sighed.

"It's going to take months to fix this."

Siria snorted, unrolling the paper to stare again at the cover.

_SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED_

Only one paragraph in tiny print was below the headline.

_Ministry sources confirmed the death of She Who Must Not Be Named at 2am this morning from Godric's Hollow. News spread fast throughout the wizarding world, shortly followed by the name of her vanquisher: Harriet Potter._ "What?"

Siria looked over into Harriet's cot. She slept soundly with soft snores just like Jane's. They must have got it wrong. There must be another Harriet.

"What is it?"

Siria continued to read, this time aloud. "Then the final piece of news to blow over anyone who remained standing: Harriet Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, is a baby. Our sources, highly tarined in spell-tracing, can exclusively reveal that after m-" Siria stopped, gulped, then continued "-murdering her parents, Liam and Jane Potter, the Dark Lady attempted to turn the Killing Curse on 1-year-old Harriet. Inexplicably, she survived and instead She Who Must Not Be Named was destroyed in a small house in Godric's Hollow. We are still awaiting news on the whereabouts of the Girl Who Lived."

Siria stopped and looked up at Remy. Her friend had turned white, her mouth hanging slightly open. With no other response, Siria pulled open the paper to read the next page. Two pictures shifted on the page and both turned Siria's stomach. Jane and Liam's house, more of it collapsed than when she had last seen it, was surrounded by swarming Ministry officials. On the opposite page, Petra cowered tearfully beneath a second headline: FAMILY FRIEND REVEALS BETRAYAL

"No."

_Petra Pettigrew, a schoolfriend of the recently deceased Liam and Jane Potter, could not hide her grief when she spoke to the Prophet early this morning, immediately after the news had broken. 'They were my friends, my only friends at school,' she said. 'Jane defended me when no one else would - and now they're-'_

_Petra broke down, but when she spoke again it was to tell of more tragedy behind this miracle._

_'Siria had been named Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm protecting them. I don't want to think about it - but I know she must have betrayed them. Maybe the Dark Lady was too strong for her, maybe she couldn't resist an offer.'_

_When we asked the Ministry for comment, they confirmed that they were currently in the process of tracking down Siria Black, who is the older sister of Death Eater Regina Black who disappeared two years ago._

Siria threw the paper across the room and Remy jumped up from the bed.

"What is it?"

Siria drew her wand and started for the door. Remy leapt in front of her, pushing out one hand to hold her back.

"What are you doing? You can't leave."

"Petra," Siria growled, clenching her wand tighter. "She did this. It's her fault. And she's getting away with it!"

"So you're going to run after her? Get yourself caught, arrested?"

"Who cares if I do, so long as she's dead?"

"Leave me and Harriet alone?" Remy shouted, shoving hard enough to make Siria stumble a few feet back. "Does revenge matter more than Harriet? Than me? You think I want to see you in Azkaban?"

Jane's face, glasses askew.

Liam on the floor.

"You didn't see it!"

"We'll get her! Siria, I promise we will." Remy reached out to catch Siria's wand hand and pushed it down. "She will _not_ get away with this. But we need to be patient - we need to go to Dumbledore, like we planned. Rushing in won't help."

Remy pulled the wand from Siria's hand and Siria let her, shoulders slumping. Remy's arms crept around her and she leaned in, her own hands hanging numbly by her sides while silent tears dripped down her face.

Her curly hair. Her half grin. Her pranks. Her generosity.

Gone.

A cry broke out of Siria and she buried her face in Remy's shoulder to block the noise from Harriet. Harriet, all alone in the world. A world without the Dark Lady - but a world without her parents. A world without Siria's best friend.

Was that defeat worth the cost?

Jane would have said yes in a heartbeat.


	6. Olives and Pork Scratchings

 

Siria patted her pocket as they stepped off the bus. It clinked, but only a little. One more bus trip and they would be out of muggle money - and they hadn't even reached Scotland yet.

With Remy carrying a sleeping Harriet, Siria glanced around the square where they had been dropped in the city centre. A cheerful crowd spilled out of a pub, their shouts not quite overpowering the football commentary from inside. A gaggle of teenagers whooped as they slid across railings and over benches on skateboards. Spotting a likely-looking B&B with a flickering light, she headed down a side street towards it.

"How many more bus rides?" she asked Remy, skirting around the skateboarders' domain. Until now, she had only ever apparated or flooed or driven her bike through the skies. That was probably in the Ministry's hands by now... but it would have been too obvious anyway. Even so, she missed it every day she sat on a crowded bus with wrinkled, over-perfumed ladies and teenage boys who had never been taught the use of a bath.

"Two days, I think."

Siria sighed as she stepped through the entrance of the B&B, holding the door open for Remy. The sign above reception had already confirmed her fears that a room would take the rest of the money.

"Can we get a room?"

The girl behind the desk didn't look up as she pulled a thick open book towards her.

"Only got a double."

Siria avoided Remy's gaze as she nodded.

"And a cot?"

The girl pointed across reception at an open storage cupboard holding collapsible cots, highchairs and brooms.

"Thi rty quid."

Siria pulled out the crumpled pieces of paper that muggles used for money along with the coins and squinted. The paper was more than the coins... ten was purple? No, that was twenty...

"You foreign or sommat?"

The girl scooped all the notes out of Siria's hands then picked out all but a few of the coins, shaking her head. She passed over a key and went back to flicking through a magazine. Too tired to even bother rolling her eyes, Siria turned back to Remy and walked past her to grab a yellowing cot. She checked the key number - 18 - and headed up the stairs. A man bumped into her at the stop of the steps and stumbled back.

"Sorry, so-"

His eyes widened and he stepped back again, looking between Siria, Remy and Harriet. This time Siria did roll her eyes and stepped around him. Muggles could be as close-minded as the wizarding world about certain things. She shoved the key into the lock and wiggled until it clicked. The man was still staring when Remy followed and Siria slammed the door after her.

Remy slumped down on the only bed and Siria dumped the cot on the floor, kneeling to shake at the hinges. Something snapped and she froze, eyes roaming the plastic for where it had broken.

"Fuck!"

A gentle hand pressed into her shoulder. Siria dropped the cot on the floor and squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's okay, Siria. She can sleep on the bed with us. Look, she already is."

Siria shuffled around where she sat. Harriet lay on her back, her eyebrows furrowed but minute snores escaping her lips. Siria lifted one hand to stroke her tiny cheek – but Harriet frowned. She wiggled and her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"No, Harriet, come on… shh, go back to sleep," Siria begged.

Harriet screamed louder, kicking feet and raising fists. She rolled over and Remy grabbed her before she could tumble off the bed.

"She's probably hungry," Remy said, scooping Harriet into her arms and running a hand through her hair.

Siria fished in her pockets again but could only produce a couple of strips of chewing gum from amongst the coins.

"I'll go find something. I'll be back in five."

Remy nodded, so Siria picked up the key from where she had dropped it and slipped out of the room, hurrying down the creaky stairs. The girl at reception had vanished, so she walked straight out of the door. There was a supermarket next door, with dimmed lights and locked doors. She walked across the street to the pub.

The crowd outside had turned sour. They hollered insults to the stars about the referee and the other team and their own players. Siria was buffeted from side to side as she struggled through them to the door, but inside was no better. The after-match commentary bellowed out of speakers and the blue light from the TV flickered across a sea of angry faces. She struggled through them, elbowing and pushing. More than one beer splattered across her feet but she held her tongue. Get to the bar, get food, get back to Remy and Harriet. They were all that mattered. Someone knocked into her and she lurched forward, slamming into the wooden ledge of the bar.

"Well hello lady. What'sya name?"

A bearded man on the right leered in, pushing a beer at her.

"Not here to drink."

"Not here to – not here to drink?! You's in the wrong place then lady."

"Yeah, thanks." She tried to catch the eye of the barman.

"Well, just so's you know, I think you's a pretty lady. So pretty they should name a star after you. Wait, no – no, not a star. A star's not good enough. They should name a _beer_ after you!"

He guffawed at his own joke. Siria eyed the clock above the bar. It had been longer than five minutes. Finally the barman appeared.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, olives? And two packets of crisps. And some pork scratchings."

The barman lifted one wild eyebrow but nodded, turning to grab the snacks and dump them in front of her.

"Anythin' to drink?"

"No."

She dropped the remaining coins on the bar. The barman shook his head and scooped up all but two. Siria grabbed the snacks and turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, you goin' already? Why don't you have a beer? Beer is good f'you," her drunken neighbour said.

She stepped around him and pushed her way back out of the pub. The skateboarders were gone and she jogged across the square back to the B&B. She had been gone too long. Just a few minutes without Remy and Harriet in her sight made her nervous. The stairs creaked under her feet as she took them two at a time. She stuck the key in the lock and turned – but it was already unlocked.

Had she forgotten to lock it on her way out?

She pushed it open.

Remy lay on the floor, frozen solid. Harriet was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

  **Sorry it's been a while! I got sidetracked by Christmas and New Year... About a third of the way through at this point, hope ya'll are enjoying :)**


	7. Run. Crack.

"She's gone. They took her. They took Harriet."

"Who?"

Remy moved to bury her head in her hands but Siria caught them and gripped tight. They sat on the floorboards of the hotel room, Remy unfrozen but still too distraught to make any sense.

"Who? Tell me, Remy. They can't have got far. We'll get her back."

Tears dripped from Remy's eyes and Siria dropped her hands to hold her face instead, her fingers brushing against the scars.

"Come on, Remy. Take a breath. Tell me everything."

"The man we saw – out in the hall," she mumbled. "He's a wizard. He knocked on the door – I thought it was you! But he froze me the second the door opened and took Harriet, and my wand."

"Death Eater?"

Remy shook her head, frowning. "I don't think so. He said something about getting her to a safe place, then he'd be back."

"When?"

"Only a couple of minutes ago…"

"Okay, get back on the floor. Pretend you're frozen."

"What?"

The floorboards outside creaked and Siria leaped back, drawing her wand and positioning herself in the shadows on the right the door. Finally comprehension entered Remy's eyes and she swiped away the tears, lying back into the same position as she had been in before.

The door swung open, blocking Siria's view. She saw two wands first, held in trembling hands.

"I know who you are. And what you are."

The man lifted his own wand and drew the curtains across the window with a quick motion. The light from a half moon shrouded by cloud vanished.

Idiot.

But how could he know about Remy? She didn't recognise his voice.

"The aurors are coming. They'll lock you up, and the other one too, when she gets back. You'll be in Azkaban for years."

Not a Death Eater then – probably an overzealous Gryffindor alumnus. Or perhaps a Hufflepuff, doing what he thought was right. Considering his shaking hands, that was more likely. He stepped past the entrance to the door and kicked it shut behind him. Siria stepped forward and pressed the tip of her wand against his neck.

"Don't move," she hissed, reaching around him to take both wands from his now limp grasp.

She spun him around, passing Remy's wand back to her.

"Where is she? Where's Harriet?"

With his back against a wall, three wands aimed at his chest, his chin lifted even as his lips trembled.

"I will never tell you. That child is the saviour of the wizarding world. And she is a child. I will not let her fall into the hands of Death Eaters again."

If he really was a Hufflepuff, this was going to be harder than she had hoped. It would take hours to make him submit to threats if he had it fixed in his head that was doing the right thing.

Siria dropped the wands to her side. Remy eyed her, confused.

"We're not Death Eaters. Look."

She pulled up her sleeve to reveal clear skin where the dark mark would have been. Uncertainty crossed the man's face for a moment, then he shook his head, resolve intact.

"That doesn't mean you don't work for You-Know-Who."

"Look – what's your name?"

"Um. Derek."

"Derek, we're not Death Eaters. We don't work for You-Know-Who. We've been framed and we're trying to get to Hogwarts to clear our names."

Again, uncertainty – followed by resolve. "Why should I believe a word you say? Your faces are printed on the front page of every newspaper in Britain!"

"Confundo!"

Siria jumped as Derek shuddered, the spell seeping into him. She turned on Remy.

"What'd you do that for?"

"We need to get an answer fast! The aurors will be here any minute!" Remy hissed.

"Wha- Who?" Derek mumbled, swaying to one side as he looked between Remy and Siria.

"Hi Derek, we're the aurors you called. Can you tell us where the baby is please?" Remy asked with a gentle smile.

"Uh – you are? You look like-"

"Just a disguise to trick them, sorry for any confusion. Where is the baby? We need to get her to a safe place. You've done a great job, Derek."

A dazed smile hovered on Derek's lips. "Oh. Thank you. My room…"

He fumbled in his pockets to produce a key with the number 23 engraved on its wooden keyring. Siria grabbed it a bit too eagerly and Remy shot her a warning glance.

"You've really done a good thing here, Derek," Remy murmured, drawing him out of their room and down the corridor.

Siria shoved the key in the lock of room 23 and twisted. She pushed her way inside, Remy and Derek close behind. Harriet sat in a cot, biscuit crumbs all down her already-grubby t-shirt. Her face lit up in a smile at the sight of them and she waved.

Siria scooped her up, holding her close. Harriet happily wrapped her arms around her neck, gurgling a welcome.

"Um, excuse me… what are you doing? I can give you money if you need, but… you shouldn't just take it."

Siria turned. Derek was scratching his head as he watched Remy empty his wallet. He looked over at Siria again, then back at Remy. Confusion twisted into doubt.

The familiar cracks of apparition sounded outside. The aurors were here. She grabbed Remy's hand and disapparated.

Grimmauld Place. The numbers 11 and 13 glared down at her, hiding the true destination.

She tightened her hold on Remy and Harriet then ran, around the corner of the street and down a back alley, distancing them from the traces of magic. The aurors would follow – all she could hope to do was stall them with a confusing mess of apparition. She disapparated again.

Puddlemere quidditch stadium. Roars echoed around them, temporarily whisking Siria back to a happier time. Their shoes clapped loudly on concrete steps. _Crack._

Islington Green. The escape of her childhood, before Jane, before Remy. Run. _Crack._

Back to Grimmald Place, the other end of the street. Run around the pond. _Crack._

Madam Malkin's. Run. _Crack._

Remy's house. Run. _Crack._

Godric's Hollow. _NO._

Remy released Siria's hand, stumbling forward to stare up at the crumbling ruins of the Potters' house.

"Remy, stop. Remy, come on, we have to move."

Harriet let out a wail. Remy didn't move.

Siria hooked one arm around Remy's waist and tugged hard, dragging her away from the location of her nightmares. _Crack._

The Shrieking Shack. Near Hogwarts – near Dumbledore. They were so close. She took a gasping breath and fell to her knees, the exertion of so much magic in such a short time bearing down on her. Her stomach roiled with anger at seeing the house again. A rat scurried past and she jumped to her feet, wand pointed. It wasn't Petra.

"We can't stay here," she muttered, trying to focus through a haze of emotion. She and Jane had slid down that bannister a hundred times. "It's too obvious. Come on."

She pulled the still-dazed Remy down the stairs to the ground floor. They continued through the house and Siria kicked down the loose door on the east side, slipping outside. A chill wind stung her skin as it whipped past. The lights of Hogsmeade twinkled under the indigo sky. Harriet whimpered, burying her face in Siria's shoulder and starting to wiggle. Turning, Siria could make out the silhouette of Hogwarts in the distance. Soon her name would be cleared. Soon Petra would be chucked into Azkaban.

"Tomorrow," Remy murmured. Her eyes shone brighter than usual, unshed tears reflecting the stars. Her hand slipped into Siria's and squeezed gently. "It's late. Harriet needs to sleep. We need a plan."

Grudgingly, Siria turned away from Hogwarts. They walked together further up the mountain, where a hundred caves were hidden behind bushes and boulders. One more day.


	8. Hogsmeade

“MAMA! MAMA!”

Siria held out a handful of smashed up crisps. Harriet screamed louder and smacked the hand away, sending the pieces flying across to the other side of the cave.

“ _MAMA!_ ”

Tears poured down her cheeks and she reached her arms up to the air beyond Siria and Remy.

“It’s too cold. There’s not enough food. We can’t stay with her in a fucking cave!” Siria hissed, reaching out with two gentle fingers to wipe her tears away.

“We’d get arrested as soon as we stepped into Hogsmeade. They know we’re here and they know what we look like.”

“We can’t get to Hogwarts without going through Hogsmeade.”

“I think you’re forgetting the passage-“

“I tried it while you were asleep. Boarded up.”

Remy turned away from Harriet to swear, running a shaking hand through her newly short hair.

“We can disguise ourselves again… but we’d never get to Hogwarts,” she mumbled, pulling the remains of the beard out of her pocket and staring out of the cave entrance down on Hogsmeade. “We can’t just waltz up the thestral path. We can’t take Harriet through the mountains.”

“Owl.”

Remy turned again to stare quizzically at Siria. “What?”

Harriet screamed again and Siria pulled her up, jiggling her in her arms. Her cries lessened.

“We get an owl and parchment and ink. Send a message to Dumbledore. We’re so close, it won’t get intercepted. Tell her my side of the story and that I can prove it with the pensieve. Then she can come to _us_.”

Remy paced back and forth. Siria knew better than to interrupt when she had that thinking face on.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll go down and-“

“No. You’re not going alone.” Remy sent Siria a reproachful look but Siria shook her head. Images of Remy frozen on the hotel room floor flashed before her eyes. If Derek had been just a little more zealous, she could have been hurt. Killed. The whole wizarding world thought Remy was a Death Eater – all because of Siria. “No! We stay together.”

“And what about Harriet?”  
“I’ll calm her down.”

Remy frowned out of the cave at the dark clouds brewing overhead.

“Ten minutes. Then I’m going.”

Siria settled back down on the floor, scooting backwards so she could lean against the uneven rock. Harriet whimpered, fresh tears dribbling from her eyes.

“Hey, Harriet. Shhh.” Siria brushed a curl out of her face. “Do you want to hear a story? About your mama?”

She whimpered again, but her green eyes were transfixed on Siria’s face. Liam’s eyes. Cold. Dead. Staring at nothing. Remy sat down next to the cave entrance and the movement knocked Siria back to the present.

“She was so brave, your mummy. So clever. The best quidditch player I ever saw. She could’ve played for England if not for the war. I told her to anyway, but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to leave you and Liam.”

Harriet fidgeted in Siria’s lap, but there were no new tears rising up. Siria dived into her memories.

“She didn’t care where I came from, who my family were, anything else like that. Our first day at Hogwarts, I got detention. Professor said it was because I was being rude, but Jane argued. She said half the class were whispering so why’d he have to pick on me. Then she got detention too. Next week we hid dungbombs in the professor’s desk. We got detention again.”

Siria wiped away the leftover tears and snot, trying not to cringe at the sliminess. She eyed Remy from across the cave and lowered her voice.

“She was the one who said we should become animagi when we found out about Remy. And when” – she lowered her voice further – “when she found out about me and Remy, she cheered and said ‘about time’. Then when you were all in hiding she said I was an idiot for being suspicious of her. She said it over and over – ‘just go talk to her, Siria’. But your mum – your mum was special, Harriet.” Siria swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Don’t you ever forget it. I couldn’t risk anything – even though I wanted to. But I was wrong, the whole time. I never thought Petra – she worshipped Jane. She agreed with everything Jane said. She never did a thing without one of us. How-“

Wetness gathered in Siria’s eyes and she swiped at them quickly, before Remy could see. Jane lifted one hand and pressed it against Siria’s cheek.

“Iri.”

Siria hugged her gently and Harriet wrapped her arms around Siria’s neck.

“Ready to go?” Remy asked.

Siria nodded, scrambling to her feet still holding Harriet. Had Remy heard? Her face gave nothing away. She had reattached the beard to her face and pulled on the long overcoat.

“You gonna be quiet, Harri?” she asked with a smile, reaching out for her. Harriet kissed Siria’s cheek then squirmed to move over, snuggling into the warmth of the coat. Remy buttoned it up and Siria transformed, immediately scratching at the flea she could feel behind her ears.

The journey to Hogsmeade took double the time it normally would, with Remy clinging onto Harriet and both of them doing their best to not be seen coming down the mountain.

“In and out. Ten minutes,” Remy mumbled to herself as the high street appeared.

Siria brushed up against her leg then trotted on. Even in dog form she could feel her heart thudding against her chest. Hogsmeade seemed oddly quiet compared to the excitement that had radiated through Diagon Alley – but maybe that was just because there were no Hogwarts students milling through the streets like every other time she had visited. The four of them had spent countless hours in Zonko’s followed by snowball fights, then warming up in the Three Broomsticks. This was different in every way.

She led the way to the post office, eyes darting from side to side. Was that woman watching? Yes, but just with a distasteful glare for the scruffy dog passing her by. The stink of the post office wafted under her nose and she sneezed, then glanced back to check that Remy and Harriet were keeping up. Behind them, stepping out of the Three Broomsticks, was Petra.

Her hackles rose. A growl escaped between bared teeth as she circled. Remy saw, then glanced back too. When she looked at Siria again her face had turned white. She pressed at the front of her coat and it wiggled.

A quick snap of her teeth and Petra would be bleeding on the floor.

“No, Padfoot,” Remy hissed, hurrying forward and pushing at Siria’s flank to try and turn her. “She’ll see. Leave her. Remember Harriet.”

Harriet.

With every ounce of self-control she could gather, Siria turned away from the traitor. Petra would _not_ get Harriet. She slunk forward, slipping into the post office by Remy’s feet. The man behind the counter frowned down at her and she sat, making an effort to stop baring her teeth.

Emotions swirled in her while Remy bustled around, preparing the letter for Dumbledore. Soon it would be over. Soon everyone would know the truth. But what if Petra escaped? What if she ran away, revealing the true coward Siria now knew her to be? What if this was the only chance Siria would ever have to enact justice?

Not justice. She didn’t care about justice. Revenge. She would tear that bitch to pieces for stealing Jane from the world.

“If you cannot keep that dog quiet it’s outside with it!” the man behind the counter said to Remy, gesturing at Siria. “It’s scaring my owls!”

Remy turned, one hand pressed to her coat again as she knelt next to Siria.

“Shh, Padfoot. _Please_.”

Her fingers caressed through Siria’s coat of fur. Siria snapped her mouth shut again and placed her head on her paws. She kept her eyes open though, following Remy’s every move around the post office.

Finally, she was done.

“Thanks for the help,” she called back to the shopkeeper, polite as ever as she made her way to the door.

Siria jumped up. One more short trip through Hogsmeade, then they were safe. The letter would be with Dumbledore soon enough. He would come to them with the pensieve. The truth would be out.

Remy was first through the door, the bell jingling above their heads, with Siria at her heels. Before them stood Petra, surrounded by a semi-circle of aurors with wands pointed straight at them.


	9. Infection of Fear

“Her! The dog! That’s Siria Black!” Petra screamed, waggling a finger as she pointed.

The spell hit Siria before she could react, shuddering with painful shocks through her body. She transformed, curling up on the ground. The second spell hit, freezing her in place.

_Run! Run Remy!_

Her mouth wouldn’t open. Aurors charged at Remy, pulling her coat. Harriet screamed as one of them tugged her out of Remy’s arms.

_Don’t you dare touch my godchild!_

“No! No, let her go!” Remy shouted, sparks flashing as she raised her wand.

“Remy, it’s okay! It’s okay!” Petra called, racing between her and the auror who now held Harriet. Another snatched the wand from Remy’s hand but she charged forward, knocking Petra to the side.

“Give her _back!_ ”

“Remy, they’re aurors! She’s safe now, it’s okay!”

Fury spun through Remy’s face in a way Siria had never seen before. Her fist flew out and she caught Petra with a blow to the face – but only to get her out of the way. The next second she was pushing fast, going for the auror with Harriet.

“Remy, please stop—“ Petra said, tears shining on her face. She held one hand against her cheek where Remy had hit her. “Don’t hurt her! P-please. You’ve been lied to, Remy. She killed them.” Another sob squeaked from Petra’s pale lips. “I thought – I th-thought she’d killed Harriet too. I was so scared, but I knew she’d come for you. I knew she’d lie.”

Remy stopped fighting the aurors who held her back. Her expression was oddly blank. Petra rushed forward, skirting around Siria on the ground.

“Remy!” She reached out to hug Remy then seemed to think better of it and stopped short. “I didn’t know what she’d told you. I tried to tell the papers that you weren’t part of it, I know you’d never betray Jane.”

_LIAR!_

Siria’s shoulder twitched out of the spell. Petra’s back was to her as she clasped Remy’s shoulder.

“You kept Harriet safe. She’s safe now. Thank you. It’s just the two of us now, Remy. We’ll look after her.”

_NO!_

Siria’s arm shot out, green light flashing up her wand. It exploded against another spell and her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

Siria’s eyes fluttered open to darkness. She squinted, heart racing. A badly fitting coat had been draped over her. Something was wrong. Where was Harriet? Remy?

A rush of anxiety swirled in her stomach and she dropped to her knees on creaky floorboards. Petra. Petra had Harriet. The aurors had taken her from Remy. Remy thought Siria was the traitor.

Blackness swirled in her thoughts then lifted. She tried to gather herself, stumbling to her feet and swirling around. A cellar. Barrels of beer. Firewhiskey bottles stacked haphazardly along a shelf.

The Three Broomsticks.

She turned to find the door and stepped forward, then the fear hit again. It clutched her heart, squeezing. Visions of Petra handing over Harriet to You-Know-Who danced in front of her eyes.

“No,” Siria mumbled. “She’s dead. She can’t hurt Harriet.”

But she’d already hurt Jane and Liam. And the Longbottoms. And Fabia Weasley. Hundreds of muggles. Probably Regina.

Crimson thoughts. Blood splashed up a doorway. Guts spilling out onto the pavement.

She fell sideways, colliding with a shelf. The bottles clinked discordantly before rolling off, crashing on the stone floor. Shards of glass piled around her, drawing fresh blood from her ankles and bare feet. More blood. A little pool.

It wouldn’t end. You-Know-Who might be dead, but the Death Eaters were out there. They would never stop. They would tear the wizarding world apart in the name of Lady Valdemmort.

Siria slapped her hands to her mouth for even thinking the name. They shook against her face and she felt tears running down her cheeks, forming crooked streams between her fingers.

Blood.

Tears.

Jane.

“ _Jane!_ ”

She didn’t answer. Of course she didn’t answer. She lay sprawled on the stairs. Glasses crooked. Mouth open. Terror in her face.

Dead. Forever dead.

Siria dropped into a crouch, the glass tearing at her feet.

“I’m sorry!”

Her voice cracked. There was no echo. No sound. No one could hear. The darkness in her memories crept down to her heart, infecting and spreading. The cellar spun around her, caving in. She pressed her face into her hands but Jane’s eyes glared into her soul.

There was a crack. The darkness wavered. The door crashed open and a silver wolf danced into the cellar, illuminating the room. Siria took a shuddering breath and Remy pushed through. Behind her, a dementor fled.

“Remy?” she croaked.

The terror wavered. The last time she had seen Remy –

“She lied – it wasn’t me. I swear Remy, it wasn’t—“

“Of course it wasn’t you,” Remy said, reaching down to put an arm around Siria and pull her up, away from the broken glass.

Siria hissed as the cuts made themselves known, going up on her tiptoes. Tears still ran down her face and she made no attempt to wipe them away as Remy knelt, whispering healing charms. The cuts faded and Siria leaned forward, drawing Remy closer. Her hands shook again, fingers clutching at Remy’s back.

“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave,” she mumbled.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

Remy pulled back to press her forehead against Siria’s. She held one hand against Siria’s cheek and ran the other through her hair – just the way she used to. Her lips pressed softly against Siria’s forehead.

“I promise, Siria. But right now – we need to get Harriet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters left! :D Thoughts? Hopes? Fears ;) ?


	10. High Street

Dumbledore didn’t matter now. Clearing her name didn’t matter now. All that mattered was Harriet. If they ended up in Azkaban for it, it didn’t matter.

Siria buttoned up half the buttons on the shirt then ran out after Remy.

They barrelled down the crooked corridor of the Three Broomsticks to where Remy had said Petra was sleeping – but the door was already ajar. Remy pushed it open further with a creak. The room was empty.

“You!”

Siria jumped around, her wand pointed and a spell on the tip of her tongue. She pulled it up just in time as she recognised the red-headed, slightly chubby Monty Weasley. He was in the Order. They had never spoken much, beyond congratulations on the births of several of his children and condolences at his sisters’ funerals.

“You’re meant to be locked up!” Monty said, his own wand pointed back at Siria and Remy. “The aurors are on their way to take you to Azkaban!”

His voice lacked conviction. Siria had fought alongside Monty once before, shortly after Fabia’s death. There had been a ferocity to him then that was missing now.

“Please help us Monty. We need to save Harriet. It wasn’t me who betrayed the Potters, it was Petra – and now she’s got Harriet!”

“Please Monty, she’s telling the truth,” Remy added, clasping her hands together. “Where’s Petra? Where’s Harriet?”

“We need to get Harriet away from her!” Siria repeated.

Monty looked between the two of them. Siria dropped her wand.

_“Please._ I’ll hand myself over the moment she’s safe.”

Slowly, Monty nodded.

“I just passed Petra, with Harriet. She said the aurors had agreed it was best to take her to a safe place – but I didn’t agree, so I was going to ask them myself.”

“Where?”

He pointed behind him at a spiral staircase.

“The floo fireplace.”

Siria pushed past him. Remy called a thank you over her shoulder and they clattered down the stairs.

Harriet’s cries echoed through the corridor and Siria raced towards the open doorway that was source of the noise. Petra stood by a roaring fireplace, struggling to hold Harriet in her arms. Harriet squirmed and struggled against the hold. Her screams halted at the sight of Siria and Remy – then Petra turned as well.

“Give her back!” Siria roared, diving forward.

_Crack._

Siria’s hand closed around Petra’s shirt a moment before she was yanked into the apparition. The world swirled around her and she felt Remy’s hand clutching at her ankle.

They fell out of the sky together, and despite her best efforts Siria’s grasp on Petra was torn away. She hit the pavement with a grunt – but the next sound she heard sent chills through her. Remy’s scream ripped out across the street. Siria rolled over, reaching for her then stopping. Blood soaked into the pavement where Remy’s foot should have been. Splinched.

“Ha-Harriet,” Remy gasped, her face white and hands shaking by her side. She pushed her wand up at Siria. “Go.”

“Your leg-“

“Go!”

Siria swallowed down the lump in her throat and tore herself away from Remy. She would be fine. Aurors would be following. She sprinted after Petra, past muggles who gaped in shock.

“PETRA!”

Ahead, Petra tripped as she spun around a corner, going down on one knee. Harriet screamed in her arms.

“Iri!”

She saw the glow of apparition start again and cracked it apart with one blast of Remy’s wand, leaving a puff of smoke floating by the street sign. Another spell grew in Remy’s wand but Siria held it back. She couldn’t risk hitting Harriet – and she had the advantage here. Petra panted loudly, veering from side to side as she ran.

“Petra, stop _now_!”

Petra stopped and turned in the middle of the street. Muggles swarmed around, eyeing the two of them nervously. Siria lifted Remy’s wand – and Petra pointed her own straight at Harriet.

“Drop your wand, Siria!” she shouted.

The muggles parted in a wave now, several pointing at the cracks and sparkles spluttering in the air around Remy’s wand. It wasn’t meant to be used by her – it wouldn’t put up with this for much longer.

“Let Harriet go!”

“Drop it!”

Harriet squealed as the wand poked into her neck.

“Okay! I’m dropping it.”

Siria crouched to place Remy’s wand on the paving stones. She tuned out the sound of the crowd around them, focusing. She had never been the best student, but under Liam’s guidance she had managed a wandless spell once before. She would have to do the same again now. Would Petra remember?

“Why, Petra?” Siria shouted, stalling as she built up the magic within her.

“You don’t understand, Siria. You don’t know the power-“

“How could you do that? We were your friends! Your only friends!”

Petra shook her head sorrowfully, folding in on herself. Then she straightened, her lips pressed together.

“HOW COULD YOU DO IT, SIRIA? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THEM?”

“Wha-“

“YOU KILLED LIAM AND JANE!”

The spell flashed in Siria’s hands. She saw the understanding in Petra’s eyes. Then, Harriet was flying through the air.

“Harriet!” Siria screamed, dropping the spell to race backwards, reaching into the air. She caught the hem of her jacket and yanked her closer-

BANG

The explosion threw her to the ground. She tucked Harriet close, curling around her. Pavement tore at her knees and elbows, ripping skin off. Her ears rang loudly, but not enough to block out the screams. Harriet sobbed into her chest and she held the toddler closer, cradling her head. She didn’t want to get up. She couldn’t get up.

Petra was dead or escaped – but Harriet was safe.

Muffled cracks sounded around her and for the second time in a day, she was frozen in place. Aurors rolled her over and surrounded her, tugging Harriet away.

_No!_

“Siria Black, you are under arrest for collusion with You-Know-Who and the murder of Petra Pettigrew.”


End file.
